


Tequila

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, First Time, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"There's a thing for work tonight," Teddy said, changing out of his stuffy dress robes, into a T-shirt and jeans. "Come with and I'll buy you a drink."

James watched him closely, noted the way every muscle moved. He longed to _lick_ along and took a sip of his beer.

"Sounds dead boring," James replied. Little did he know how wrong he was....

"One more shot!" Marty or Melvin or whatever his name was shouted and bleary eyed Teddy picked up the shot glass in front of him, giving James a lopsided grin.

"Are you wiff me?" he asked, licking his lips, a splash of tequila spilling over the side of the glass. 

"Wiff?" James snickered then snorted and soon was shaking the table he was laughing so hard. 

Looking up through the tears in his eyes, James began laughing again at the way Teddy's lower lip stuck out in a pout. When he finally recovered, he wiped his eyes and lifted his shot glass. 

"Yeah, Teddy, I'm with you. Cheers!" He tipped the tequila back and shuddered as it went down. 

His head had been spinning before but that last shot was the absolute end. He put his head down on the table and closed his eyes, hoping the room would stop moving before he fell down.

"Time to go, methinks," Teddy slurred and put one hand under James's arm. "Up ye' get."

James somehow found his feet and lifted his head even though it weighed a thousand pounds. "Can we Apparate? Or Floo?"

"I'm in no state," Teddy said shaking his head. He was holding James up as much as James was holding Teddy. "A walk in the night air will do us loads of good."

"Christ, it's cold." Walking outside was like getting hit with a snowball. Suddenly James felt cold all over, even though he'd been sweating inside.

"It's January." Teddy grinned. "Know any good songs? I feel like singing!"

James looked around and laughed. "I'd rather not get arrested if it's all the same to you."

"All right then. Straight to bed it is." James's stomach clenched.

Teddy had no idea the effect those words were having on James. He imagined taking off each item of Teddy's clothes one at a time and pressing kisses to every inch of his skin. He imagined worshiping him on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock, Teddy looking down at him with love in his eyes.

James rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand, trying to shake off the melancholy. He shouldn't have come out drinking with Teddy. It always made him crazy.

Before he knew it, they were back to their flat, the three flights of stairs straining endlessly skyward. James was tempted to sit down in the stairwell but Teddy tugged at his hand.

"We're nearly there, Jamie," Teddy said softly. "Almost home."

When they finally got the front door open—after trying three different keys as well as two different wands—James stumbled through and fell onto the sofa. 

"All right?" Teddy asked. He was standing over James, blocking the lamp light, a perfect silhouette. 

Everything about Teddy was perfect.

"What did you say?" Teddy asked and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

James was mildly horrified to realise he'd spoken aloud. Seeing no point in denying it, he repeated himself instead.

"You're perfect."

"You're drunk, James." Teddy laughed. "You don't even know what you're saying."

James sat up and grabbed Teddy's shoulders. "I know exactly what I'm saying. I can't help it that you won't even look at me."

Teddy's mouth opened and closed without making a sound and just stared at James.

"What?"

"Won't look at you? Are you mad?" Teddy looked away. "I know exactly how you look after you take your first sip of tea. The expression on your face when you and Harry argue about Quidditch and you prove him wrong. The look you get when Al winds you up or Lily tries to butter you up.

"What I don't know is how you look when you want someone, maybe even love him." Teddy turned back toward him. "That's the look I want to see and never will."

Teddy tried to stand but James kept hold of him, getting onto his knees on the sofa so he could lean over him.

"You have seen that look," James said, the desperation apparent to his own ears. 

"When?" Teddy asked, eyes searching James's.

"Right now." James leaned in and closed his eyes, praying Teddy didn't push him away. When he felt Teddy's warm lips on his, he parted his own and slipped the tip of his tongue into Teddy's mouth.

If James thought he was drunk before, it was nothing to how he felt now. Dizzy and breathless, he deepened the kiss, crawling into Teddy's lap—oh, God, and Teddy was hard—his fingers running up through Teddy's hair. James ground down onto him, desperate to do anything Teddy wanted.

"Wait, Jamie," Teddy said, panting as he pulled back, breaking their kiss. He still had his hands fisted in James's shirt and his erection hadn't diminished. "Are you sure this isn't the tequila?"

"Fuck, no." James burst out laughing. "I've wanted you for so long. I wish we'd got that pissed ages ago."

"Tequila is its own kind of magic," Teddy said, grinning. He slid his hands around James's waist and rubbed his back. "Now, where were we?"

James cupped Teddy's cheeks in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones. "You're going to suck me, then fuck me unless you'd prefer it the other way around."

Teddy groaned. "You'll be the death of me."

"Don't worry." James kissed Teddy on the forehead. "It'll just be a little death."

Teddy let his head fall forward into James's chest and they sat in silence for several minutes. 

"So," James broke the silence, "sucking and fucking?"

Teddy lifted his head and the look in his eyes took James's breath away. "Oh, there will be a lot of that in your future."

"Brilliant."


End file.
